


Horny.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [30]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Biting, F/M, Flirting, Horn Stimulation, Horns, Massage, Masturbation, Nudity, Peril, Rough Sex, Spanking, Storms, Tentabulges, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dualscar smut fiction.  Thanks to a storm, you are trapped with the Pirate Prince everyone crushes on.  You manage to contain yourself until he asks you for a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horny.

"Are you s)-(or--E you will get )-(om--E alrig)-(t?"

You assure Feferi it is no problem. You had spent the day at the beach with her and it was time to go home. Some bad weather was coming through the bubbles and you didn't want to be out in it. You thought you had left with plenty of time to spare but the storm suddenly hits and you are still on the beach. The waves are getting huge and you can't focus on anything with the wind and the rain. You see a light ahead. You have no idea whose hive it is but you don't care. It could be Meenah's and you would still beg her to let you in. As you get nearer, you see it resembles a lighthouse. You didn't know trolls had those. The door opens and a figure appears in the door. 

"Ahoy there Lassie, get in here! Ye'll catch ye death!" the figure called out to you. He stretches his hand out as you struggle against the wind to take it. He pulls you inside. It is then you realize who you saviour is. Dualscar shuts the door firmly behind you. You stand in a round room full of treasures and antiques. A desk is covered in old maps and a large pile of silk cushions adorn the otherside of the room. 

"Damn it Lassie, ye tryin to get yeself killed?" Dualscar asks as he pours out two drinks of a strange green liquid. 

"I was going home." you mumble, "I didn't realize how bad it was going to be." Damn it, why did it have to be this guy? He is an outrageous flirt and attempts to hump nearly everyone. Not unlike a certain violet blood you know. But he is more successful than Cronus with various trolls such as Vriska and Aranea crushing on him hard but he ignores them due to his history with Mindfang. He seems to see pailing as a sport though and according to Porrim, he had been overheard expressing an keen interest in you. Because of his lethario reputation and the fact you are actually very attracted to him, you had successfully managed to avoid him. Until now. 

"Wwell you are safe here Lassie until it dies dowwn. Howwevver long that wwill be..." he grins, handing you a glass. His eyes travel up and down your body. You are soaked through and everything is clinging to every curve. You swallow a squeak attempting to climb out of your throat. "Wwelcome to my hivve away from hivve. I used to stay here betwween hunts. Ye'll need to change or ye'll catch yerself something nasty." He heads upstairs to get a towel for you and you consider bolting but the weather is still very bad so you have no choice but to stay. He returns and goes to a drawer, pulling out a large ruffled shirt. "Ye can change behind that screen. Ye havve my wword as a gentleman I wwon't look." he smiles as he hands the items to you and points out a very elegant screen decorated with seashells then he sits down in a plush chair by his desk. Being naked in the same room as the hot Pirate Prince. Yeah that was going to help a lot. You place your drink down on his desk and scamper away to change.

"Thank you for helping me out." you say as you start to remove the soaking wet clothes behind the screen. "I promise I will be gone as soon as possible. I don't wish to disturb you longer that I have to."

"It's no problem, Lassie." he says nudging a standing mirror with his foot so he can see you behind the screen. He smiles to himself as he admires your nude form. You continue to change unaware of his actions. "I wwelcome such lovvely company on a night like this." he continues, nudging the mirror back before you come back out. The shirt is huge on you thankfully and goes down past your knees. You take the drink back and sit on the desk. Dualscar smirks away. "Looks a damn sight better on ye than me, that old shirt. Although I tend to think the best place for it is on the floor." You nearly spit out the contents of your mouth and he laughs as you turn such a shade of scarlet, you could put Kankri to shame.

"I will call Damara when the storm dies down. I think my clothes are completely ruined. She can bring me some from my hive because she is always there and...." you can't stop rambling on. Your nerves really start to overtake you as Dualscar continues to undress you with his eyes. His shirt is open revealing a muscular chest covered in various tattoos and scars. His pants are tight leaving little to the imagination and his calves are clad in leather boots with lots of shiny buckles. He really knows how to pull off the sexy pirate look. 

"Are ye noww done?" he interrupts as you finally pause for air. You swallow hard and nod. He leans forward in the chair and takes your hand. "Such tiny little fingers..." he drawls, running his thumb over the back of your palm, "Say Lassie? Do ye know anything about massage?" 

"Massage? Yes. Umm... why?" you spit out, glowing redder. He smiles slyly at you.

"This storm... givves me the wworst thinkpanache evver. Alwways suffered since I wwas a wwee wwriggler. Ye wwouldn't mind helping me out, wwould ye? As maybe a thank ye?" his smile widens.

"Um...sure..." you stutter. You stand up and walk behind him, placing your fingers gently on his temples. You begin to move in circles as you feel him relax into your hands. 

"Mmmm... that's good Lassie. I kneww those pretty little fingers of yours could wwork magic. A little higher there?" his tone all sultry. You are going to get a nose bleed if he keeps talking to you like that. You move your hands up to his hairline. "Higher than that, Lassie..." he purrs so you brush your fingers through his soft hair, carefully not touching the area around his horns. At this point, you can hear a dark chuckle under his breath as he says "C'mon Lassie. You can do better than that." But if you go any higher, you will be... ohhh.

Fine. If he wants to play and try to make you squirm, he isn't going to win. You begin to rub circles around the base of his horns and you feel him jolt up into your touch. Almost as if he expected you to back down. He lets out a low moan and begins to stroke up his thigh towards his crotch. You tighten your grip and begin to move up and down a couple of inches. 

"There's a good Lassie..." he purrs, the smile on his face widens as his eyes half close. His hand begins rubbing his bulge through the fabric of his clothes. He is being so submissive. Watching him getting turned on by your touch is starting to dissolve any willpower you had. Your hands travel further, moving up to the tip as he lets out a groan and unzips his pants. His hand slides in to relieve the pressure building up inside of him. You knew what to do to send him crazy. 

"GOOD GOG LASSIE, AHHHH!" he yelps in surprise as you run your tongue from the tip of one horn to the base. He twitches in his seat, panting for more as you repeat the action with his other horn. "If that is the wway ye wwant to play, fine by me." He jumps up out of the chair and grabs you. Before you know what is happening, he throws you down onto the pile of cushions and pins you under him. His mouth forces a kiss and you return the favour, bringing your hands back up to his horns as he grinds against you, his pants now wet from his eager tentabulge which is now free and rubbing against your thigh. 

He pulls your hands away and flips you over, ripping the shirt straight off your back. He enters you roughly and bites down on your shoulder as you shake all over from the coldness of his touch. You push your hips into him, begging for him to move and boy does he. He slams into you with such force, you are already crying out after a few thrusts. You beg him to go faster and he laughs, calling you his little wwhore and smacking your ass but he speeds up and you scream the walls down. He growls as his shoots violet fluid into you and pulls you back with him as he collapses with you in his arms.

"I... I..." you can't get any words out. You are breathless and exhausted. Dualscar kisses your head. 

"Wwant to stay longer?" he grins. You nod. "Good." he smiles, "I am not letting a rare jewel like you get awway." Aranea is going to be so pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: Summoner.


End file.
